Camilla Allegrie (A Different Path)
Camilla Allegrie 'is the current Princess of the Kingdom of Straelka, otherwise known as the "Eastern Nation" that is separated by a large ocean from the Empire. As Princess she is next in line to become Kaiserin of the Kingdom and also the user of the only Teigu Straelka possesses, a shield by the name of 'Holy Eight: Claíomh Solais, which has been passed down through the Royal Family from the founder of Straelka, Kaiser Bismarak. She is first seen by the Jaegers when they are taken on a detour by a soldier who offered to drive them to the capital of Straelka and they spot her fighting a large Hydra Danger Beast just outside the walls. She is immediately assissted by Solomon, and the pair easily take down the Danger Beast with the help of his Phoenix Blood and her Teigu's Trump Card, the fabled "Mountain Cutter" that has been said to be the tool used by the First Kaiser to shape the very land Straelka was founded on. She at firsts has no idea who her helper is, but upon seeing his face she instantly recognizes him and the two share a hug, their friendship coming as a surprise to Tatsumi, Esdeath and the others since they had no idea Solomon and her new one another. She soon recognizes them all as the Jaegers and says that they could stay with her at the Royal Palace if they wish, and when they readily agree she takes them up into the caldera city where the Royal Palace is located and introduces them to her parents, the Kaiser and Kaiserin. After Solomon finishes catching up with her parents, since he himself used to be her personal protector and a member of the Indigo Guard, they spend some time alone in the Royal Gardens talking about what they've been doing since Solomon left the Kingdom several years prior, their friendship immediately returning to what is was at that time. Appearance Camilla is a tall, beautiful woman with a slender figure and short messy hair. She’s almost always dressed in her battle armor and rarely is seen in anything else outside of the Royal Palace, where inside she usually switches to a grey keyhole sweater and jeans. She has piercing white eyes, an inherited trait within the Royal Family. When her Teigu is activated she grows a pair of large light blue wings out of her back that enable her to fly. Personality Camilla Allegrie is a spirited and caring person who is adored and loved by the people of Straelka as much, if not more so, then her parents, the Kaiser and Kaiserin. She always has a smile on her face and takes time out of her day to meet with the populace and share good times with them. Outside of this she’s a very serious fighter and takes great pride in her abilities and position as strongest fighter within the Kingdom of Straelka due to her wielding the Royal Family’s Teigu, Claíomh Solais. She cares for her closest friend and former protector, Solomon, and was deeply sorrowed when he left to see the world When he returned with the Jaegers she was overjoyed to have him back and quickly rekindled their friendship, the pair becoming almost inseparable. Her interactions after their meeting show little hints that she may have a romantic attraction to Solomon, but this remains to be seen. Equipment / Skills Due to her upbringing as the Princess, Camilla received training from the best the Kingdom could offer, including her father, since he was the former wielder of her Teigu before her. She's spent years mastering it and learning to effectivly control it, becoming just as strong, if not stronger, then her father ever was with Claíomh Solais by gaining the ability to manifest wings made entirely out of light energy. Even without her Teigu she possesses super-human strength and reflexes due to her intense training and is a master when it comes to sword-wielding, her preferred tool of choice a large great sword she wields alongside Claíomh Solais. Gallery